Currently, a new version of an application needs to be installed on the client device when an application developer wants to change a user experience for the application. Application updates may be pushed to an application and automatically installed. In other cases, the user may be notified that the application needs to be updated and the user can follow instructions to download and install an updated version of the application. Frequently downloading application updates to change the user experience can frustrate a user and cause them to be less enthusiastic about the application.